1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of devices for joining the plug of an electric cord to the plug on another cord or to an outlet, and more specifically to a device attached to a female electric cord plug or wall outlet which engages at least one of the prongs of a male electric cord plug.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Once fitted together, most electric cord plug ends in the United States at present remain engaged to each other or to an outlet only because of a weak friction grip on the projecting terminal prongs, exerted by the receptacle. This friction grip often proves to be inadequate to keep the cords from separating during normal use. When a power tool cord is connected to an extension cord, for example, such cords are often bumped or pulled taut during ordinary use, causing unwanted disengagement from the power source.
In recognition of this problem, a variety of devices for joining together male and female electric cord plugs have been developed. These have included perforated straps fitted over studs on plug ends and tying cords and clip-on gripping devices. These devices are generally awkward to use, have separate parts which can be lost and do not achieve a fully secure engagement.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a plug fastening device which has no separate parts which can be lost.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a device which is easy to use and yet solid and reliable.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a device which is simple in construction and inexpensive.